The present invention relates to a front part structure of a vehicle, provided with a bumper fascia and a shroud in a front part of the vehicle.
Generally, vehicles, such as automobiles, are provided with a bumper fascia in a front part of the vehicle. An upper end portion (rear portion) of the bumper fascia forms a parting line between a front edge portion of an engine hood and the bumper fascia. Here, the upper end portion of the bumper fascia may be lowered by its own weight and/or weights of other components so that a gap of the parting line spreads, resulting in a problem of deteriorating an appearance quality. In view of this problem, JP2003-261067A discloses a front part structure of a vehicle, where an upper end portion of a bumper fascia is supported by a highly-rigid member.
Moreover, it is known that, considering a pedestrian's head may be struck against a hood when a vehicle collides to a pedestrian at a front end, a mechanism capable of absorbing the impact in a substantially vertical direction for a head protection is incorporated into the vehicle front part. This absorber mechanism is incorporated into a part of the vehicle, which is located considerably rear of the bumper fascia in automobiles having a common vehicle height at the front part.
On the other hand, for vehicles having a high vehicle front part, the area which is used for absorbing the head collision impact is located forward with respect to the vehicle having the common vehicle height. In such a case, the upper end portion of the bumper fascia is included in the area which is used for the absorption. However, if the upper end portion of the bumper fascia is supported by the highly-rigid member in order to solve the problem of the bumper fascia suspension, like the front part structure disclosed in JP2003-261067A, a sufficient absorption effect cannot be expected.